


Appetites

by faithinthepoor



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Glutony challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Home

Poets write about connections that transcend death as romantic and pure but they are wrong, this is something she knows from first hand experience. She’s literally sleeping with hell’s representative on Earth and it’s not exactly something she is proud of. She wishes she were stronger, that she would stand her ground and tell Lilah to leave but, alive or dead, the lawyer is the walking embodiment of sex and impossible to resist. She grabs the scarf and pulls the zombie towards her, their lips clash and Lilah seems to crave her heat, she continues to pull the material taught causing Lilah to struggle against her. It’s pointless, it’s not like the dead thing needs the air, but somehow it makes her seem human for a second, which is ironic because she never seemed that way when she was alive. Lilah steps back and strips, leaving the scarf in place. It will take time but eventually Kate will force her to remove the garment so she can explore the line that mars the cold flesh, she makes it her sole priority for the evening because the only things she really craves are the ones that Lilah doesn’t want to give.


End file.
